


Breathe in. Breath Out.

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Medical Procedures, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: Peter gets injured while out on patrol, Tony races to reach him before time runs out.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Breathe in. Breath Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Warnings*  
> Medical Procedures

“Hang in there, kid. I’m almost there.” Tony shot through the sky, full power in the thrusters, in the direction of Queens. Each broken breath Peter sucked in only added to the fear that had firmly settled in his stomach. “Take deep breaths.”

“H-Hurts,” Peter choked out. According to Friday, he was on the outskirts of the city, alone. Scared.

“I know. You’re doing a great job, Pete.” Tony had to force a calmness to his voice, for Peter’s sake, when in reality he wanted to scream and hunt down the scumbag who did this.

“Hu-rry.”

Tony landed on the grass beside Peter and dematerialised his suit. “I’m here. I’m here.” He ran over to where Peter sat, shoulders heaving as he struggled to get enough oxygen, and crouched down beside him. “Cho’s on the way in the Quinjet, two minutes. You just gotta breathe for me.”

Peter nodded far too quickly, his eyes wide and fearful. He tapped his fingers lightly against the right side of his chest. “Hurts,” he repeated. “K-Kicked me. Got a-way”

Tony fought back tears; he had to stay strong for Peter. “Don’t worry about that. We’ll find whoever did this later, okay?” Peter nodded again. Tony helped Peter adjust so he was sitting more upright, slightly improving his breathing, though not by much. He ran a hand through the kid’s hair and whispered calmingly as a coughing fit took over his body.

After it had passed, Peter’s skin was pale and lips beginning to tinge blue. Only the left side of his chest was expanding with each broken breath. Tony’s fingers moved their way to his wrist, a new onslaught of tears threatened to overwhelm him as he felt Peter’s erratic heartbeat.

“It’s okay,” Tony muttered, Peter’s head resting against his chest. “I’ve got you.”

“Tired,” Peter gasped. “Can’t-”

“Yes, you can. Just a few seconds longer, then Cho can help you.” 

Peter nodded, far weaker than before.

The rumble of the Quinjet’s engine filled their ears. Within a few seconds, it had landed, and Doctor Cho and her team piled out, Clint glancing over from the cockpit. She and Tony helped Peter to his feet, then onto a stretcher before wheeling him onboard the jet.

“Barton, quick as you can,” Tony called, not taking his eyes from Peter as Doctor Cho and her team worked. He nodded, and they took to the air.

“Portable X-Ray.” Doctor Cho held out a hand, and one of the nurses placed a small scanner in it, balancing the screen which accompanied it on the edge of Peter’s bed. Another nurse cut away Peter’s suit from his chest so Doctor Cho would work. Peter’s eyes grew wider than before, and he weakly tried to stop her.

“Hey, hey,” Tony whispered, gently taking Peter’s hand with his own, the other rubbing his cheek. “I can fix that right up. It’s nothing, kid. It’s okay.” Peter looked up and met Tony’s eyes, exhaustion so evident it was impossible to miss. Tony bent down and kissed his forehead, Peter’s eyes fluttered closed. “Pete?” He asked quietly, not really expecting an answer. “Kid, come on.”

Doctor Cho watched the exchange grimly. “It’s probably for the best. This is going to hurt, and we don’t have anaesthetic strong enough for his metabolism onboard.”

“How bad is it?” Tony asked, still squeezing Peter’s limp hand.

Doctor Cho angled the X-Ray screen so Tony could see it, not that he knew what exactly he was looking at. “Blunt force trauma to the chest caused a broken rib which punctured his lung.” She ran through his injures promptly as she moved across the jet, collecting various pieces of equipment. “I need to put in a chest tube to release the air and reinflate his lung.”

She returned to Peter’s side, a scalpel and long plastic tube in her gloved hands, and prepared him for the procedure by rubbing a cotton bud coated in iodine against the side of his chest.

Tony glanced over to the cockpit, the Avengers Facility was visible, but still some way off. They had to do this in the air. “Steady as you can, Clint,” he bleakly. They couldn’t afford to run into a patch of turbulence.

“Copy that.”

“Tony, I’m going to need you to hold him still if he wakes up,” Doctor Cho said, looking Tony in the eye. “Can you do that?”

Tony swallowed heavily and nodded.

“Good.” She picked up the scalpel. Tony moved round to stand at the end of the stretcher, his hands on Peter’s shoulders, both to hold him steady and to hide the way they trembled. Doctor Cho pressed the scalpel against Peter’s skin and made a small incision, one of the nurses on standby to clean up the trickle of blood as she inserted the tube. She stepped back.

They all watched the rise and fall of Peter’s chest, slowly, almost imperceptibly, it began to level out. Doctor Cho smiled, “We’ll have to leave the chest tube in place until his lung has reinflated fully.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and bent down, his chin practically resting on the stretcher beside Peter’s ear. “You hear that, kid? You’re gonna be just fine.”

* * *

Peter came around slowly, safely in a bed in the Avengers Facility’s medical bay. Immediately, he tried to sit up, which Tony put a swift stop to, and instead raised the head of his bed and propped him up carefully on a stack of pillows.

“Here.” Tony grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table and handed it to Peter. He sipped gratefully before handing it back. “How you feeling?”

“Groggy, and my chest still hurts, though not as much as before.”

Tony brushed his hand through Peter’s hair and smiled. “That’s good. Had me worried for a minute back there.”

Peter leaned into the touch. “Sorry, Mister Stark.”

“Don’t. There’s nothing to apologise for, not to me, at least. May’s on her way here, she might be a little mad that you were patrolling after curfew.”

Sighing, Peter leaned his head back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. “That’s not one I’m looking forward to explaining. You don’t want to jump in there for me, huh?”

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “What, and face the wrath of May? No siree, she’s terrifying when she’s angry.”

At that exact moment, May burst in the medical bay doors and ran to Peter’s side. She kissed his forehead and ran her thumb against his cheek. “Hey, sweetie.” She glanced up at Tony, who gave a reassuring nod, and turned back to Peter. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.” Peter put on his best smile, “Love you, May.”

“Nice try, but you’re not getting out of this.”

Tony jumped to his feet, quickly backing towards the door. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, “I should go and let the others know Pete’s doing okay.” May nodded, Peter shook his head, begging with his eyes for Tony to stay. “See you later, kid.” He ran from the room as fast as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and if you wanted to come scream at me, my tumblr is thedumbestavenger :D


End file.
